


A Slave Obeys

by the_mighty_lux



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal penitration, Armstrong may be an asshole but he very swole, Drug-Induced Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Writing this for the lack of Sundowner porn, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_mighty_lux/pseuds/the_mighty_lux
Summary: Armstrong calls Sundowner to his office to test out something new.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Sundowner's thoughts]  
> {Armstrong's thoughts}

Sundowner knocked gently on the door to Armstrong's office. After a few seconds, the senator uttered, "Come in."

"Why did you call me to your office, Armstrong?" Sundowner asked the man in the chair. Armstrong just smirked and stood up. "I want to test something new, and I need your help." Sundowner cocked an eyebrow. "Okay, but why just me? Wouldn't you need all three of us-" Armstrong suddenly grabbed the cyborg by the shoulder and jammed a needle into his neck. Sundowner fell backwards and held his head. "What? W-What did you-" He managed to get out before a wave of ecstasy hit him like a truck. Falling on his knees, Sundowner began breathing heavily and held his stomach as the pit of it burned. Armstrong stood over the titan and looked down at him like he was a mouse. "That's a good boy." 

Sundowner was only able to get out a small grunt of confusion before Armstrong grabbed him by the collar of his trenchcoat and pushed him against the wall. The cyborg struggled to get free of the senator's grip, but fell limp when Armstrong began biting into the metal of his neck. Sundowner let out a moan, and felt something between his legs throb. Armstrong simply laughed and his underling's arousal. "Ready now, you little fuckslut?" He glanced into the senator's soulless black eyes and then cried out in agony. 

[Oh god, fuck me, Armstrong, fuck me, fuck me…]

Armstrong began stroking the sweet spot between Sundowner's legs, causing him to groan and buck his hips into the senator's crotch. A grunt and a laugh came from the older male as he undid his pants, letting his dick swing out. Armstrong then dropped Sundowner on the floor and planted a hand firmly on his head. The leader of the winds barely had time to breath before Armstrong's cock was shoved down his throat. "C'mon. You know what to do."

Giving in, Sundowner began licking the dick that was in his mouth. Armstrong wanted him to do it harder, so he shoved his cock even further down the poor cyborg's throat. Sundowner briefly choked as tears fell out of his eyes, before resuming to savoring Armstrong's dick. 

{Damn, this kid's pretty good at sucking some cock.}

[Ah, oh Armstrong, please fuck my mouth and cum down my throat please-]

Armstrong let a loud grunt escape his vocal chords before he released his load into Sundowner's mouth. "Swallow." The senator ordered. Sundowner did what he was told and gulped down what he could. After giving Armstrong one hell of a blowjob and swallowing his cum, Sundowner was even more desperate to have Armstrong's long, thick cock inside of him. The cyborg splayed his legs apart and clawed at his codpiece. Armstrong shook his head and tilted Sundower's head up so he could look into those bloodshot gray eyes. "I think I know what you want."

In a flash, Sundowner's codpiece was gone and his dick was hanging out, stiff and wet from anticipation. Armstrong smiled and wrapped his hand around the cyborg's cock. Sundowner let out a moan before the senator engaged in a kiss that silenced the younger man's cries of lust. Armstrong began moving his hand up and down, causing Sundowner's dick to leak out a clear fluid. Once enough of the fluid had dripped out, Armstrong picked the cyborg up by his hips and pushed him against the wall aggressively. He aligned his hips with Sundowner's, and then pressed the tip of his cock against the tight little hole. 

[Yes, yes, yes, finally! Please Armstrong, fuck my ass hard and don't hold back!]

"Get ready you cyborg slut, I'm going in."

Sundowner had to bite his lip almost hard enough to draw blood when Armstrong's cock penetrated him. The senator grunted and cracked a smile. 

{Heh, what a tight virgin he his…better for me, then.}

Sundowner dug his hands into Armstrong's shoulders as the senator did the same to the cyborg's hips. The younger male allowed his tongue to fall out of his mouth, as well as some loud moans of pleasure. A wide grin spread across Sundowner's face as his cheeks became blood red and sweat rolled down his forehead. 

"AH! AH! O-OH ARMSTRONG! PLEASE CUM INSIDE ME!"

Armstrong sped up his thrusting and began abusing his underling's sensitive prostate. 

{Man, he's a sensitive little son of a bitch, isn't he?}

Sundowner screeched in pleasure as precum dribbled down his length as he neared his end. 

[MMMM! YES! PLEASE, HARDER! I'M SO CLOSE-YES, I'M GONNA-AH! I'M CUMMING! AH! AH! YES!]

The male mercenary felt his balls tighten up and squeeze from the pressure. Thick, white cum strands spurted out of Sundowner's cock and landed on his chest. Armstrong followed suit a few seconds later, throwing his head back and grunting loudly. 

[A-Ah…oh Armstrong, your warm cum feels so good inside me…]

The cyborg in the senator's arms soon fell limp as the sexual energy left his body. The savored one last kiss before Sundowner's eyes shut and he fell asleep. 

Armstrong chuckled. "Man, he was a tough one, be he knew what he wanted." He zipped up his pants and sat back down at his desk, gazing at his underling's sleeping body with exhausted eyes. Laying his head down on the wooden surface, Armstrong's eyes began to flutter shut. 

"After all, a slave obeys."


End file.
